13 Czerwca 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Liderzy 07.10 Śniadanie na farmie 07.30 Powrót męczenników 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.25 Teleranek 08.50 Wśród pól Australii (Sun on the Stubble) (3,4) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1996, reż. Robert Marchand, wyk. Christian Kohlund, Susan Lyons, Jamie Croft (50 min) 09.40 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Yes, panie McLuhan 09.45 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 10.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej w Warszawie - beatyfikacja 108 męczenników oraz Edmunda Bojanowskiego i Reginy Protmann 12.35 Ludzki świat 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.05 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) (22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Boris, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (43 min) 15.20 Zwierzęta świata: Sokoły nad Paryżem - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 15.45 Regina Protman - felieton filmowy 16.05 Przyjaciele 16.45 Czytadło 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Supergrupa (Bugs. Stealth) (7) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Gregory Farnham, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (49 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 21.05 Taksówka Jedynki: Czary mary 21.20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.05 Sportowa niedziela oraz Puchar Megane 22.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 23.05 Mac - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. John Turturro, wyk. John Turturro, Michael Badalucco, Carl Capotorto, John Amos (113 min) 01.00 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Sekrety muzyczne dworu Stanisława Augusta (2) - magazyn 01.25 Kino naszych czasów: Alain Cavalier - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.10 Echa tygodnia niesłyszących 7.40 Statek miłości (3) - serial prod. USA niesłyszących) 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę [dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 We Lwowie 1939-45 - film dok. Józefa Gębskiego 10.05 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.35 Kręciola 11.00 Za trzy minuty koniec świata (1) - film dokumentalny prod. USA 12.00 Perły z lamusa, koniec wieku: Spotkanie - film fabularny prod. angielskiej (1945) 13.50 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.25 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (150): Trzy pułapki - telenowela prod. TVP 16.00 Program lokalny 16.25 Chłopi (12/13): Powroty - serial TVP 17.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 17.40 Transmisja modlitwy na cmentarzu ofiar wojny z 1920 roku w Radzyminie 18.10 Panorama 18.20 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 18.30 Transmisja liturgii słowa w katedrze na warszawskiej Pradze 20.10 II Biesiada weselna - widowisko estradowe 21.10 Nowojorscy gliniarze (83) - serial prod. USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Noce sióstr Bronte 23.30 Wisławy Szymborskiej "Nic darowanego" - wierszem i pieśnią 0.10 Ja i król - film fabularny prod. włoskiej 1.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Fizyka na wesoło - niemiecki serial edukacyjny 7.15 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - kanadyjski serial kukiełkowy 7.40 Rudobrody - francuski serial ammowany 8.05 Animaniacy - amerykański serial animowany 8.30 Pryzmat - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.55 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 9.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 9.30 Wielki swiat piłki noznej - memiecki serial dokumentalny 10.00 Grillowanie na ekranie - amerykański magazyn kulinarny 10.25 Wyprawa nad rzekę - australijski serial dokumentalny 10.55 Świat bliski i daleki - kanadyjski senal dokumentalny 11.20 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.35 Dzikie skarby Europy - francuski serial dokumentalny 12.30 Studio Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.30 Z zycia Kosciola - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teletumlej 15,00 Był sobie kosmos - edukacyjny serial animowany 15,30 Co mówią zwierzęta - niemiecki serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Komisarz Szympański - niem. komedia sens. 17.00 Elvis '56 - amerykański film dokumentalny 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18,25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Sport 20.00 Rozgrywki zużlowe 21.00 Jestjau 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Sport 22.00 Morderca mieszka pod numerem 21 - film fabularny prod. francuskiej (1942) 23.35 Ucieczka z Conry - australijski serial wojenno-obyczajowy 0.10 Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 1.15 Zakonczenle programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (173) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Rupert - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (176) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Ach, śpij kochanie (Holding the Baby) (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Jon Patric Walker, Jennifer Westfeldt, Eddie McClintock, Ron Leibman (25 min) 12.00 Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili (Lateline) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Al. Franken, Robert Foxworth, Miguel Ferrer, Megyn Price (25 min) 12.30 Opowieść o Zielonym Rycerzu (Sword of the Valiant) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1984, reż. Stephen Weeks, wyk. Miles O'Keefe, Cyrielle Claire, Leigh Lawson, Sean Connery (102 min) 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (24) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 15.30 Rekiny kart - teleturniej 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Macie co chcecie, czyli najlepsi na świecie - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (68) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 18.15 Herkules (Hercules) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Sam Jenkins, Lucy Lawless (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Air America (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Scott Plank, Diana Barton (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Szybki jak błyskawica (Days of Thunder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Tony Scot, wyk. Robert Duvall, Tom Cruise, Randy Quaid, Nicole Kidman (103 min) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.05 Magazyn sportowy 01.35 Muzyka na BIS 03.35 Pożegnanie Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 07.00 Życie jak poker (68) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 08.00 Kojak (82) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 08.55 Bonanza (76) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 09.50 Spider-Man - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.35 Kaskaderzy (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (44) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (32) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Dajcie nam święty spokój (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Moira Kelly, Jason Beghe, Fionnula Flanagan, John Cullum (50 min) 14.20 Niewidzialny tata (Invisible Dad) - komedia SF, USA 1997, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Karen Black, Russ Tamblyn, Charles Dierkop, Mary Elizabeth (powt.) 16.00 Kosmiczni strażnicy (5) - serial SF, reż. Ben Bolt/Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Linda Hunt, Jeff Kaake, Marjorie Monaghan, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (11) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (37) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (83) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Real TV (45,46) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986-95, wyk. Andy Griffith, Kene Holliday, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars (50 min) 21.50 Diagnoza morderstwo (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Charlie Schlatter, Michael Tucci (45 min) 22.45 Miecz Gideona (Sword of Gideon) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt/Kanada 1986, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Steven Bauer, Michael York, Rod Steiger, Colleen Dewhurst (148 min) 01.45 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 02.15 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 02.45 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 03.15 DJ Club - program muzyczny 03.45 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 04.45 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.10 Teleshopping magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.40 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 08.05 Detektywi - serial komediowy 08.35 My i one - serial komediowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bajka na dobranoc, Simba - król lew, Kochany urwis filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.15 Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial dokumentalny 12.10 Abbott i Costello spotykają mumię (Abbott and Costello Meet Mummy) - komedia, USA 1955, reż. Charles Lamont, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Marie Windsor, Michael Ansara (80 min) 13.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 14.00 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy 15.45 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 16.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 18.00 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -22.55 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Mściciel zza grobu (Dead Man's Revange) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Alan J. Levi, wyk. Bruce Dern, Michael Ironside, Keith Couloris, Tobin Bell (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny 23.40 Seks, cenzura i srebrny ekran - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 01.00 Kariera maklera - serial obyczajowy 01.45 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Zaścianek 7.30 Słowo na niedzielę 7.35 W labiryncie [33 - Włamanie - serial prod. polskiej 8.00 W labiryncie 34 - Kłopoty pani Wandy; - serial prod. polskiej 8.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 9.00 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 9.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 9.45 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 10.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej w Warszawie 12.30 Mała Księżniczka 26/46 - Mała nauczycielka francuskiego 13.00 Muzyczne koło - teleturniej rodzinny 13.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Niemiec 14.05 Teatr familijny - Pokój pełen liści 14.50 Podwieczorek... z Polonią; program rozrywkowy 15.35 Biografie; In articulo mortis - Alina Szapocznikow 16.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz program muzyczny 16.50 Teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula 37/44 - Szalony wyścig dookoła świata 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Spotkanie z Lidią Wysocką 18.20 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 18.30 Transmisja Liturgii Słowa w katedrze na warszawskiej Pradze 20.00 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; 8 - Wagary - serial animowany dla dzieci 20.15 Wiadomości 20.35 Prognoza pogody 20.38 Sport 20.45 Dolina Issy - dramat prod. polskiej 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 23.15 Transmisja modlitwy na cmentarzu ofiar wojny z 1920 roku - Radzymin 23.45 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 0.20 Matki, żony i kochanki 22 - serial prod. polskiej 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 8 - Wagary - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości; powt. 1.50 Sport 1.54 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 2.30 Dolina Issy - dramat prod. polskiej 4.15 Taksówka Jedynki Jak zdobyć kobietę, czyli Hacker II 4.30 Panorama; (powt.) 4.56 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 5.00 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 5.30 Wspomnień czar - Spotkanie z Lidią Wysocką (powt.) 6.10 Biografie - In articulo mortis - Alina Szapocznikow 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 12.50 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 18.25 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.20 Calendar Man - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Precz z biedą (Abbasso la miseria!) - komedia, Włochy 1945, reż. Gennaro Righelli, wyk. Anna Magnani, Nino Besozzi, Marisa Vernati, Virgilio Riento (79 min) 21.30 Legend of Love - balet 22.35 Top Shop 23.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 00.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby - serial animowany, Kanada 07.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 14.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.30 Program muzyczny 16.30 Tajemnice Tybetu - film dokumentalny, Chiny 1997 17.00 Filmowa kronika Niemiec - magazyn aktualności 17.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.45 Cykl reportaży: Kraj kwitnącej wiśni 18.00 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby - serial animowany, Kanada 18.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Życie z reniferami - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Odmiana losu (Reversal of Fortune) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Uta Hagen (105 min) 23.15 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: W poszukiwaniu domu (A Cry From the Street) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1958, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Max Baygraves, Barbara Murray, Colin Peterson, Dana Wilson (99 min) Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Jestem wstydliwy, ale sobie radzę (Je suis timide, mais je me soigne) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1978, reż. Pierre Richard, wyk. Pierre Richard, Aldo Maccione, Jacques Francois, Mimi Coutelier (86 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Genevieve Grad (92 min) 12.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.30 Różnice nie do pogodzenia (Irreconcilable Differences) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Shelley Long, Ryan O'Neal, Stuart Pankin (112 min) 14.30 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Kotwica w dół (Anchors Aweigh) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1945, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Gene Kelly, James Burke, Pamela Britton (132 min) 17.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.10 Cartouche - film przygodowy, Francja 1962, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Claudia Cardinale, Odile Versois, Jess Hahn (111 min) 20.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Sroga Mama II (Big Bad Mama II) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Angie Dickinson, Robert Culp, Danielle Brisebois, Julie McCullough (83 min) 22.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 22.40 Tylko we dwoje (Cheaper to Keep Her) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1980, reż. Kenneth Annakin, wyk. Mac Davis, Tovah Feldshuh, Ian McShane, Priscilla Lopez (90 min) 00.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Towarzyska bestia (The Party Animal) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. David Beaird, wyk. Matthew Causey, Robin Harlan, Tim Carhart, Jerry Jones (78 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Bunt bujanego fotela - film obyczajowy, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Theresa Wright, Shepherd Strudwick, Cheryl Arutt (60 min) 11.00 Micaela - telenowela 11.40 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Dzień Punka - film fabularny 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny Planete 07.05 Arabska agenda (1/3): Toujan Faisal - demokracja dla moich dzieci 07.35 Taksówkarze z Limy 08.55 Za oknem 09.15 Kroniki Popular science (44/60) 09.25 Samotna planeta: Półwysep Kalifornijski i Miedziany Kanion 10.15 Historia linii lotniczych (9/13): Podniebne olbrzymy 11.05 Afrykańskie żurawie 12.00 Historia Włoch XX wieku (36/42): Włochy walczące 12.40 Na torze 13.10 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 13.35 Republika zginęła pod Dien Bien Phu (2-ost.) 14.50 Żądza zabijania 15.40 Felix Meynet - rysownik z Alp 16.10 Ostatnie chwile Timothy Leary'ego 17.35 Morze pełne życia (19/26): Morskie katastrofy 18.00 Hubert Beuve Mery (5-ost.): Syriusz i de Gaulle 19.00 Starożytne cywilizacje (3/13): Starożytna Grecja 19.45 Françoise Sagan - autoportret 20.35 Potępione miasto 21.25 Nowatorska broń (10/12): Pogromcy U-Bootów 22.00 Słaba płeć 22.55 Aktualności z przeszłości (20) 23.40 Kroniki Popular science (43/60) 23.50 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (6/8): Koniec początku 00.45 Za wszelką cenę zdobyć Everest Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Koncert muzyki Wolfganga Amadeusa Mozarta - program muzyczny 13.00 Nasze smaczki 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.45 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 15.15 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Flip i Flap - w krainie cudów - komedia, USA, reż. R. McCarey, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy 18.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.30 Nie tylko moda - magazyn 20.00 Matka i córka (La ciociara) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1960, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Jean-Paul Belmondo, Raf Vallone, Eleonora Brown (100 min) 21.40 Słomiany wdowiec (Seven Years Itch) - komedia, USA 1955, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Tom Ewell, Evelyn Keyes, Sonny Tufts (105 min) 23.25 Nocne namiętności 23.55 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Łączy nas Polska 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Obiektyw 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Elvis '56 - film dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sport TV Białystok 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) Morderca mieszka pod numerem 21 (L'assassin habite au 21) - film kryminalny, Francja 1942, reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Suzy Delair, Pierre Fresnay, Jean Tissier, Rene Genin (79 min) 23.20 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (8/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.10 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Świętej Trójcy w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Elvis '56 - film dokumentalny 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Filmowy przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Studio sport 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Morderca mieszka pod numerem 21 (L'assassin habite au 21) - film kryminalny, Francja 1942, reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Suzy Delair, Pierre Fresnay, Jean Tissier, Rene Genin (79 min) 23.20 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (8/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.10 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn Kociewski 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Elvis '56 - film dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Morderca mieszka pod numerem 21 (L'assassin habite au 21) - film kryminalny, Francja 1942, reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Suzy Delair, Pierre Fresnay, Jean Tissier, Rene Genin (79 min) 23.20 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (8/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.10 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.00 Z plecakiem i walizką - program krajoznawczy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Magazyn kulturalny 13.15 To i owo - program satyryczny 13.25 Małe co nieco 13.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Depozyt wiary - program religijny 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Elvis '56 - film dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Lednicki Park Krajobrazowy 22.00 (WP) Morderca mieszka pod numerem 21 (L'assassin habite au 21) - film kryminalny, Francja 1942, reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Suzy Delair, Pierre Fresnay, Jean Tissier, Rene Genin (79 min) 23.20 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (8/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.10 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, Wielkopolska 08.50 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Afisz 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kwadrans do przodu 12.50 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.05 Studio sport - retransmisje 13.45 Telemost 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Elvis '56 - film dokumentalny 18.10 Teleskop 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Morderca mieszka pod numerem 21 (L'assassin habite au 21) - film kryminalny, Francja 1942, reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Suzy Delair, Pierre Fresnay, Jean Tissier, Rene Genin (79 min) 23.20 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (8/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.10 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Alicja Bachleda Curuś 13.00 Graffiti - reportaż 13.15 Nie tylko Wawel 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Elvis '56 - film dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Morderca mieszka pod numerem 21 (L'assassin habite au 21) - film kryminalny, Francja 1942, reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Suzy Delair, Pierre Fresnay, Jean Tissier, Rene Genin (79 min) 23.20 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (8/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.10 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Program na poniedziałek TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Teraz wieś 08.55 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.05 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Znajomi z ZOO 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Elvis '56 - film dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Morderca mieszka pod numerem 21 (L'assassin habite au 21) - film kryminalny, Francja 1942, reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Suzy Delair, Pierre Fresnay, Jean Tissier, Rene Genin (79 min) 23.20 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (8/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.10 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy TVP Regionalna 07.00 Fizyka na wesoło (3/39) - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (14/26) - serial animowany 07.35 Rudobrody (3/26) - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy (11/33) - serial animowany 08.30 OTV 09.30 Wielki świat piłki nożnej (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Grilowanie na ekranie (5/8) - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 Wyprawa nad rzekę (6/7) - serial dokumentalny 10.55 Świat bliski i daleki (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 11.20 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (10/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Dzikie skarby Europy (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 OTV 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie Kosmos (4/26) - serial animowany 15.30 Co mówią zwierzęta (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 16.05 Komisarz Szympański (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 Elvis '56 - film dokumentalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 18.30 Studio sport 20.00 Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 OTV 22.00 Morderca mieszka pod numerem 21 (L'assassin habite au 21) - film kryminalny, Francja 1942, reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Suzy Delair, Pierre Fresnay, Jean Tissier, Rene Genin (79 min) 23.20 Ucieczka z Cowry (8/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.10 Saga piosenki francuskiej (3/9) - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Teleshop 06.10 Muzyczny weekend 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 11.00 Koncert życzeń 11.15 Przedszkolaki o... 11.30 Na wokandzie - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Muzyczny regał Pepsi - program muzyczny 12.30 Galeria Centrum 13.00 Szczecin 2000 13.30 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Wyprawa na wyspę dusz (Journey to Spirit Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1988, reż. Laszlo Pal, wyk. Bettina, Brandon Douglas, Agbriel Damon, Tarek McCArthy (93 min) 15.15 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 15.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.00 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe. Beczka Amontillada - serial, USA 17.30 Pani Ambasador - serial, W. Bryt. 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Mściciel zza grobu (Dead Man's Revange) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Alan J. Levi, wyk. Bruce Dern, Michael Ironside, Keith Couloris, Tobin Bell (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Wydarzenie tygodnia 23.05 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Synowie mafii (Lookin' Italian) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Val Guest, wyk. Jay Acovone, Mat LeBlanc, Stephanie Richards, Lou Rawis (105 min) 00.55 Szczecin 2000 01.25 Program na poniedziałek 01.30 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 11.00 Magazyn sportowy 11.30 Na wokandzie - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Muzyczny regał Pepsi - program muzyczny 12.30 Magazyn katolicki 12.45 Spotkania rodzinne 13.00 Od soboty do soboty 13.30 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Wyprawa na wyspę dusz (Journey to Spirit Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1988, reż. Laszlo Pal, wyk. Bettina, Brandon Douglas, Agbriel Damon, Tarek McCArthy (93 min) 15.15 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 15.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.00 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe. Beczka Amontillada - serial, USA 17.30 Pani Ambasador - serial, W. Bryt. 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Mściciel zza grobu (Dead Man's Revange) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Alan J. Levi, wyk. Bruce Dern, Michael Ironside, Keith Couloris, Tobin Bell (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Wydarzenie tygodnia 23.05 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Synowie mafii (Lookin' Italian) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Val Guest, wyk. Jay Acovone, Mat LeBlanc, Stephanie Richards, Lou Rawis (105 min) 00.55 Magazyn sportowy 01.25 Spotkania rodzinne 01.40 Magazyn katolicki 01.55 Program na poniedziałek 02.00 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.00 Publicystyka lokalna 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Magazyn wczoraj w TeDe 08.00 Kojak - serial kryminalny 09.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 10.00 Spider-Man - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 11.30 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny 12.30 Lokalny przegląd tygodnia 13.00 Publicystyka lokalna 14.00 Niewidzialny tata (Invisible Dad) - komedia SF, USA 1997, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Karen Black, Russ Tamblyn, Charles Dierkop, Mary Elizabeth (87 min) 16.00 Kosmiczni strażnicy - serial SF 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak - serial kryminalny 19.00 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny 19.50 Publicystyka lokalna 20.00 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Matlock - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Diagnoza morderstwo - serial sensacyjny 22.45 Miecz Gideona (Sword of Gideon) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt/Kanada 1986, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Steven Bauer, Michael York, Rod Steiger, Colleen Dewhurst (148 min) 00.15 Publicystyka lokalna TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Polskie drogi (10/11):Himmlerland - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert (80 min) 13.45 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.15 TV Shop 14.30 Strażnicy wagi 15.00 Polskie drogi (ost.):W obronie własnej - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert (95 min) 16.35 Dobry wybór - reportaż 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu 17.10 Kochany łajdak (The Beloved Rogue) - film obyczajowy, USA 1927, reż. Alan Crosland, wyk. John Barrymore, Conrad Veidt, Marceline Day, Henry Victor (99 min) 18.50 Rozmowy z... 19.30 Kenny Rogers - gwiazda country 20.00 Konwój - dramat obyczajowy, USA 21.45 Infotiment 22.15 TV Shop 22.30 Zbrodniczy zamiar (Criminal Intent/Illicit Behavior) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Worth Keeter, wyk. Robert Davi, Jack Scalia, George Kyle, James Russo (90 min) 00.10 TV Shop 00.25 Przygoda pod żaglami - film erotyczny 01.10 Program na poniedziałek Eurosport 08.30 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 - wyścig 09.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów na Nürburgringu - rozgrzewka 10.00 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 - wyścig 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów na Nürburgringu - 1 wyścig 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 - zakończenie wyścigu 16.15 (P) (na żywo) Lekkoatletyka: Mityng IAAF w Lille 18.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Londynie - finał (wydarzenia dnia) 19.15 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Halle - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 20.30 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi serii Supersport na Nürburgringu (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów na Nürburgringu - 2 wyścig (wydarzenia dnia) 21.30 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi serii Sidecar na Nürburgringu (wydarzenia dnia) 22.00 Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Nascar w Dover (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.30 Kręgle: Golden Bowling Ball '99 w Wiedniu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Ard 06.00 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci 06.30 Maus-Club - program dla dzieci 07.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 09.55 Wiadomości 10.00 Znak pojednania - transmisja Mszy Świętej odprawianej przez papieża w Warszawie 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie Maghreb - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Die Uckermark - film dokumentalny 14.30 100 lat Niemiec: Szlachta w Niemczech - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Kim - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Victor Saville, wyk. Errol Flynn, Dean Stockwell, Paul Lukas, Thomas Gomez (108 min) 16.55 Kreskówki w Jedynce 17.00 Poradnik ARD: technika 17.30 Koran na zajęciach szkolnych - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.30 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Pani komisarz - film dokumentalny 21.00 Studio wyborcze 22.15 Bońska runda - magazyn parlamentarny 22.45 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.05 Studio wyborcze 00.05 Przelotne znajomości (Flüchtige Bekanntschaften) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1982, reż. Marianne Lüdcke, wyk. Angelika Domröse, Günter Lamprecht, Christa Berndl, Dagmar Biener (90 min) 01.50 Wiadomości 02.00 The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (Wanted - Betty Lou, bewaffnet bis an die Zähne) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Allan Moyle, wyk. Peneloppe Ann Miller, Eric Thal, Alfre Woodard, William Forsythe (85 min). 03.25 Przegląd prasy (powt.) 04.10 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.20 Tylko w ARD: Ratunku, będę ojcem (powt.) 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) Pro 7 05.50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 06.10 Alvin i wiewiórki - serial animowany 06.30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.55 Cztery czarownice - serial animowany 07.20 Krówka i kurczak - serial animowany, USA 1996 07.30 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 07.50 Rugrats - serial animowany 08.45 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 09.40 Flinstonowie - serial animowany 10.05 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 10.50 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 11.20 Oggy and the Cockroaches - serial animowany 11.30 Powrót Supermana - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.20 Pocałunki Mirandy (Kissing Miranda) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Aleks Horvat, wyk. Larry Poindexter, Alex Meneses, Chick Vennera, Dea Lawrence (94 min) 14.05 Ostry dyżur - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 15.00 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 15.50 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 16.45 Na pomoc (Rescue Me) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Michael Dudikoff, Ami Dolenz, William Lucking (91 min) 18.30 Max - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.00 Świat cudów (1) - magazyn dokumentalny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świat cudów (2) - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Beautiful People (Die lustige Welt der Tiere) - film przyrodniczy, RPA 1970, reż. Jamie Uys (91 min) 22.10 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.15 Making of - magazyn filmowy 23.35 Elektroniczna zjawa (Ghost in the Machine) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Rachel Talalay, wyk. Karen Allen, Chris Mulkey, Ted Marcoux, Will Horneff (91 min) 01.15 Finał (Das Finale) - thriller, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) 03.05 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.00 Bugs - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (powt.) 04.50 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) Rtl 2 05.50 -08.00 Seriale animowane 08.00 MovieMovie (powt.) 08.30 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 09.45 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 11.50 Josh And S.A.M. - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Billy Weber, wyk. Jacob Tierney, Noah Fleiss, Martha Plimpton, Stephen Tobolowsky (94 min) 13.35 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.35 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata (powt.) 15.40 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 BRAVO Hits - koncert 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 22.20 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Planeta Dolly - miłość i pożądanie w Amsterdamie - reportaż 00.15 Dusting Cliff Seven - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 01.55 Redakcja (powt.) 03.00 Mind Lies - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Mark Allen Michaels, wyk. Charles Hallahan, Andrea Leithe, Tippi Hedren, Robert Acres (95 min) 3sat 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - magazyn literacki 09.15 Dni Richarda Straussa 1994: Orchesterlieder 4 - koncert, Garmisch-Partenkirchen 1994, wyk. Münchner Rundfunkorchester pod dyr. Roberto Abbado 10.00 Lista najlepszych - magazyn literacki 11.00 Po zachodzie słońca (City Girl) - melodramat, USA 1930, reż. Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau, wyk. David Torrence, Edith Yorke, Dawn O'Day, Charles Farrell (85 min) 12.25 Od Zürichersee do Syrakus - program kulturalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: 95 lat temu: pierwszy test na inteligencję - film dokumentalny 13.45 Rozśpiewana Austria - magazyn folklorystyczny 14.45 richard Strauss i Vorarlberg - film dokumentalny 15.10 Trotzkis - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 16.30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Za kołem polarnym (2/4) - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Krumau - klejnot znad Dunaju - film dokumentalny 21.15 Oh! Quel beau jour - film dokumentalny 22.30 'I'm Just A Simple Person - film dokumentalny 23.20 Komisarz - serial kryminalny 00.20 Seven Days to Noon (Eine Stadt hält den Atem an) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1950, reż. John Boulting, wyk. Barry Jones, Olive Sloane, Andre Morell, Sheila Manahan (91 min) 01.55 Hello Austria, hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 02.20 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show (powt.) 03.10 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.25 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04.10 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Amica Tv - Live - talk show 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Lämmermann-Show 14.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny (Ricky Martin) 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (Blackstreet) 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski